Chucky and Tiffany movie 2: Tiffany's great adventure
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Now Chucky and Tiffany have their son Glen, they're more funnier than ever when a strange female comes along in the zoo. Glen gets taken to Toronto, join Tiffany, Chucky, Jennifer Tilly, Joan and new friends to come and save their son Glen.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, it's seaqule time. With this seaqule called Chucky and Tiffany movie 2: Tiffany's great adventure.**

Six years after Glen was born, Glen is now six years old and Belle's now twenty one years old and she is friends with Glen and still friends with Chucky and Tiffany.

"Glen, I don't think jumping from the tree to the pool's a good idea."

"Relax dad, I can do this." Glen said.

"Be careful, and that's not safe." Tiffany replied as she stood beside Chucky watching Glen jump. Glen then jumped and landed on the pool and got wet, it was summer time so that's when people swim in their pool to get cool.

"Yes, I did it mom and dad did you see me?"

"Yeah we did."

"That was too dangerous Glen, you could have gotten hurt doing things like that." Tiffany said as she and Chucky helped their soon out of the pool. Then Chucky saw Joan excited as she ran to Glen, Chucky and Tiffany.

"I have news, Jennifer Tilly had her twins today and she's at her house come and see them."

"Wow really?"

"That's exciting."

"Let's go and see Jennifer's twins." Tiffany said as she, Chucky, Glen and Joan went to Jennifer Tilly's house, when they went to her room they saw Jennifer Tilly with her twins in her arms.

"Wow." Glen smiled.

"Aren't they cute?" Joan asked.

"They are cute."

"Aww, they look like their mother." Tiffany cried as she jumped on the bed with Jennifer and her twins.

"Thanks guys, there names are; Glen and Glenda."

"That name Glen is named, after our son."

"Yeah, those are great names."

"They're sure are great names." Jennifer Tilly said.

Few hours later Tiffany and Chucky took Glen and showed him all around their whole house and the places that they're been before Glen was born.

"You both seen the whole places, that Belle went too?"

"Yep, just follow mommy and daddy and we'll show you the ropes." Tiffany said.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Chucky asked then Glen was looking around the cake looking for ropes.

"What are you doing Glen?"

"Looking for the ropes."

"No no Glen, that's not what we mean."

"We mean, me and Chucky will show you what we do." Tiffany said.

_Tiffany: It's not so hard to be a doll, you just start by eating messy as you can._

_Chucky: You eat your cake; scream, roll around, slurp and burp. (Chucky and Tiffany burps) Eat burgers at 10 pm, sleep in bed and play in water._

_Tiffany: Sit around and watch dogs eating grass._

_Glen: "Hey this is fun."_

_Tiffany: Run through the yard every morning, slide and fall in the water._

_Chucky: Down the slide, and time to dive. And see if he falls on me. (Glen falls on Chucky and Tiffany) It's not so hard to be a doll._

_Glen: And someday I'll be really big, I'll swish my hair just like you and mom. I love cats and I love dogs, where I belong. With my mom and dad._

_Glen, Chucky and Tiffany: That's why I love having friends like you._

_Tiffany: If you want to be a killer doll, use your hands and face and start to dig. Inside this huge cake while you snort, here me and Chucky will show you._

_(Tiffany gets cake on her face)_

_(Chucky gets cake on his face)_

_Chucky: "Now you try Glen."_

_(Glen gets cake on his face, then laughs)_

_Chucky: "Not bad, for a son."_

_Tiffany: And then you roll around until you get covered in filth, dirty smell bad then take a shower._

_Chucky: Getting clean is the best part about..._

_Glen: About being a doll._

_Tiffany: If you want to be like me and Chucky, it isn't hard like I said._

_Glen: I'm going to watch and do just like you and dad do, we'll have fun but what I'm doing. To be killer dolls like my mom and dad._

_Glen, Chucky and Tiffany: Most of all we're a family, we'll be together til the end. Most of all, we're always to be together._

Chucky, Tiffany and Glen saw Belle came back from university. In late April and early May Belle comes back to see her friends.

"How were you guys, while I was gone?"

"We're fine, we didn't make any trouble."

"Yes, we were good dolls." Tiffany said.

"That's good, I brought all three of you something." Belle said as she handed Chucky, Glen and Tiffany their favorite food witch is cookies.

"Thanks." Glen said as he, Chucky and Tiffany ate all the cookies that Belle brought back with her. Then Belle saw Wesley out the window so she went downstairs and was outside talking to Wesley.

"Hey Belle, you're back from university."

"Yes I am, and what job I got is I'm a Camden."

"What is that?" Wesley asked.

"It's that you tell jokes and make people laugh, and I'm doing this career also with Chucky, Tiffany and Glen too."

'That's great Belle, good luck on that."

"Thanks Wesley." Belle said as she ran off to do stuff.

"That's great, people can't wait to hear your jokes."

"Yes, they can't wait." Belle said as she blinked at Wesley.

"I know, I'm so excited to see you; Chucky, Tiffany and Glen in your talk show."

As 3 weeks went by and Chucky and Tiffany had lots of fun with their son Glen, who's been doing things like his mom and dad.

"Wawooh." Tiffany said as she slid down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Chucky said as he slid down the stairs.

"This is fun!" Glen screamed as he slid down the stairs and he landed on Chucky and Tiffany.

In July

Chucky and Tiffany were talking to Jennifer Tilly and Joan about what their life was before Glen was born.

"So how did you met Belle, before we came here?"

"Yeah guys, tell us." Joan said.

"Well, Tiffany will tell you." Chucky replied "It was a while ago."

"When Belle wished us to be friends with her, I wanted a friend too same with Chucky. Then we loved Belle's movies and music and mystery's so much, then we became friends and lived with her. But then I got pregnant, and gave birth to Glen, when Belle left her old high school at age 17. Ms Crisp stayed behind, she knew that she was dying; and we both never saw her again."

"I wish I knew her."

"Yeah, I wish I met her too." Jennifer Tilly said.

Then at the corner of Chucky and Tiffany's eyes, Glen was put in Belle's limo.

"What is Belle doing with our son?"

"She better not be hurting him." Tiffany said as she and Chucky rush outside to see Belle.

"What are you doing?"

"Glen's going to the Elmvale zoo, and are you two ready to go?"

"Yes." Chucky and Tiffany replied as Belle put Chucky and Tiffany in the car.

"Now we're going to have a great time there, just like last summer." Belle said as she let Joan and Jennifer in the limo.

"No mom dad, I don't want to go."

"Glen it's ok, we're like that when we were with Belle before you were born." Chucky said.

"And Glen, your going to love the zoo." Tiffany said.

"I've been there." Joan said.

"It's so much fun, you'll feel like a animal when you get there."

"Ok, I can have a try." Glen said as Belle sped off with her friends in her limo.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

While Belle, Chucky, Tiffany, Joan, Jennifer Tilly and Glen were on their way to the zoo. Glen was wondering when are they there yet.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope." Joan said.

5 minutes later

"Are we there yet Belle?" Glen asked.

"No."

5 minutes later

"Are we there yet dad?"

Not yet Glen." Chucky said.

5 minutes later

"How about now?"

"Not yet." Jennifer Tilly said.

5 minutes later

Are we there yet?" Glen asked.

"Not yet Glen, just relax we'll be there soon."

10 minutes later

"Are we there yet now?"

"Yes Glen, we're here." Tiffany said as Belle parked her limo.

"We're here." Belle let Joan and Jennifer Tilly out, then Belle took Chucky, Tiffany and Glen out.

"Wow, look at all the kids. They look happy." Glen said as the little children saw Chucky and Tiffany with their son Glen.

"Chucky and Tiffany, they have a kid."

"Wow."

"Are they going to hurt us?"

"No Glen, they're nice to us." Chucky said.

"Yeah, and the love us."

At Belle's famous dolls

Belle put Chucky and Tiffany in one pen and had Glen on the other.

"Wow, those people are loving us."

"Yeah they are Tiff, just like before we had Glen." Chucky said.

"Wow Zoey, look at their son."

"Wow Stella, I love his hair."

Glen was so shy he hid behind the crate.

"Mom, dad. People are staring at me." Glen said.

"I know, but Glen don't be shy people wants to see you. You're our son." Tiffany said.

"She's right." Chucky replied "We were like that too once, but when we got over it."

"Ok mom and dad, where'e Jennifer and Joan?"

"Joan's gone to do some stuff."

"And Jennifer's with us." Tiffany said as Belle got some things for Glen and his parents.

"Here Glen, here's a ice cream cone." Belle said "That may make you feel cool."

"It's hot around here." Chucky said.

"I know, can we come on a cool day?"

"Here Chucky and Tiffany, I give the doll person the pictures that I've taken."

"Thanks Belle."

"Yes, thanks for ice cream." Tiffany said "We're hot and sweating."

"Ok Tiffany, Glen and Chucky I'll be back soon." Belle said as she went to find her boyfriend in the zoo.

"I hope you guys win." Jennifer smiled.

"Yes, I hope we do."

"Yeah, like the time when me and Chucky made a mess in a elementary school."

"Yes, I remember what you tolled me on my first year with you and Belle." Jennifer said.

"Wait, what if Glen's not great like we are?" Chucky said.

"That's stupid, nobody's going to hate Glen."

"Who cares about it, I'll just deal with them."

"They just don't know Glen that well, like they were with us." Tiffany said.

15 minutes later

Tiffany and Chucky were lying down on the hot sun thinking about their son Glen.

"Jennifer, you gotta help us. We need your help to make Glen be like me and Chucky, please do anything."

"Piece of cake, I can do that."

"How about, some doll." Chucky said.

"No, that's not that great."

"How about, fun Glen." Jennifer said then Tiffany had a great idea.

"How about, best son."

Then Joan got to see Jennifer Tilly with Chucky, Tiffany and Glen.

"How about, the best son in the world."

"Very funny Joan, and what have you been eating?"

"I've been eating junk food, and I've started to get full." Joan said then a strange girl with long beautiful dark brown hair in a pony tail and she looked like Gretel (from Hansel and Gretel witch hunters) she saw Glen and went into his pen.

"What is that women doing?" Chucky asked as she and Tiffany looked at that beautiful women that grabbed Glen and went out of his pen.

"Jennifer, you need to save our son please." Tiffany said.

"Let me deal with this." Jennifer Tilly said as she tried to go after the beautiful women, but then Belle was talking as she saw Jennifer Tilly chasing that women who is taking Glen then the beautiful women jumped into her car and sped away having a piece of paper on the ground.

"Glen's gone." Belle said sadly then Tiffany and Chucky with Joan were standing near the gift shop door.

"Oh my." Jennifer Tilly said.

"Oh god."

"Oh my poor baby." Tiffany said as she started to cry.

"Glen...Glen I didn't want this to happen." Chucky said as he put his arms around his wife and hugged her as tight as he can.

The next day

Tiffany was on the couch one day with Chucky they were sad, and worried sick about Glen being all alone.

"Tiffany and Chucky, you didn't eat yet today." Jennifer Tilly said.

"I know Jennifer, I just..." Tiffany sniffed "I just can't stop thinking about Glen...because I miss him so much."

"I know Tiffany...I know how it feels to have a family member kidnapped."

"But we'll get Glen back, don't worry." Joan said then Chucky had the piece of paper her kept the other day.

"Look, maybe this will tell us where Glen is." Chucky said as he handed Jennifer the piece of paper with writing on it.

"It says; dear Chucky, Tiffany, Joan and Jennifer. I've kidnapped Glen and put him in Toronto, if you want him back you must go there to find him."

"Wait. I remember Toronto, he maybe there." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, my plan is; to go to Toronto to save Glen." Chucky said.

"Yeah. Me and Jennifer can help you two."

"Let's go at night when Belle's asleep." Chucky said.

"Yeah, let's go at 10:30."

"Agree, ready guys. We're going to the GO station."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:30 pm Belle was in her bed with Jennifer Tilly, Joan, Chucky and Tiffany at the door.

"So good night Belle." Jennifer said.

"Night guys, see you in the morning." Belle said as she fell asleep very fast, then Jennifer and Joan shut the door and then crept downstairs and they were ready to Toronto to save their son Glen.

"So where do Belle, keep her limo keys?"

"No, we're taking her car." Tiffany said as she took Belle's car keys.

"Now let's be quick, and quite and go to the GO station."

"Yes, let's go or Belle will try to stop us." Joan said as Tiffany and her friends went to Belle's car.

"So I'm driving." Jennifer said as she and her friends buckle their seat belts.

"Ok, let's go." Joan said.

"This means, that we're going.

Meanwhile in down town Jennifer was driving to the GO station.

"Wow, look at all the stores. They're all closed."

"That's because, that it's night time." Tiffany said.

"This is like ghost town here."

"That's good, because I'm not going near crowds." Jennifer said as then she parked Belle's car near the GO train.

"But the trains's closed, can we find another way inside?"

"Yes, we can I'll go in the train and then started it up for you. Me and Tiffany will do that." Chucky said as he and his friends got out of the car and onto the station.

"Wow, how to we get in?" Joan asked.

"I've got an idea. Jennifer and Joan; you throw me and Tiffany onto the train, then we find away in and then start the train."

"And then we'll let you guys in." Tiffany added.

"Ok then, we'll throw you up there." Jennifer agreed as she and Joan threw Chucky and Tiffany on top of the train then they found a broken window they ran in, then they started the train then Joan and Jennifer went in the trains and Chucky made the trains going and it started to leave to Toronto.

"Wow, these trains stuff and buttons are neat."

"Yeah, let's go and find Glen." Tiffany said as she started the train and it began to move.

"I never been on a Go train before, this is my first time." Joan said.

"I hope Glen's alright."

"Same here, I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure Glen will be fine Chucky, he's might be with someone that women put him in." Jennifer said.

"Take over Chucky, I'm going to lie down."

"Same here, when you stopped the train Chucky wake us up." Joan said as she, Tiffany and Jennifer went to sleep for a while.

A hour later

When Chucky saw Toronto he stopped the train at their stop.

"Ok here we are at Toronto, I'll wake up the girls and tell them that we're here." Chucky said as he went to wake up the girls.

Few minutes later

Joan, Chucky, Tiffany and Jennifer were up and out of the GO train when they were at Toronto.

"Wow, look at the city." Tiffany said as she and her friends looked everywhere Toronto city was big.

"This maybe inmpossible to find Glen." Chucky said.

"Wait, I think we should start looking for him."

In the park

Jennifer, Chucky, Jennifer and Tiffany started looking for Glen.

"That women who took Glen, she put him somewhere we can't find him."

"Well she's wrong, I have eyes everywhere she goes." Chucky said "Don't worry Glen, mommy and daddy are looking for you."

Then it got too dark so Chucky and his friends have to sleep in the park for the night.

The next morning as the sun started to rise and Chucky woke up to see the sun shining through the path.

"Tiffany, Joan and Jennifer wake up. The sun is shining on the path."

"Sweet, maybe Glen will be at the end of this path."

"Let's go see where it leads." said Jennifer.

After 3 minutes of walking Chucky and his friends found a house that is 2 houses down.

"This's might be where Glen is." Joan fought.

"He might be, let's go in." Chucky said.

"Wait Chucky knock first."

"I don't care, I just want my boy back." Chucky said as he went into the house and then saw Glen at the other door.

"Dad?"

"Glen?" Chucky asked.

"Glen?" Tiffany asked.

"Mom?"

Then Chucky and Tiffany grew happy that they found their son.

"GLEN!" Chucky and Tiffany shouted as they both gave their son a hug.

"We're glad that you're ok Glen."

"Yeah, we were all worried about you." Jennifer said as Chucky and his friends went itno one room and they saw someone in the kitchen.

"Who is that Tiff?"

"I don't know Chucky." Tiffany replied.

"Who are you four?"

"I'm Tiffany; this is my husband Chucky, those two are our friends. Joan and Jennifer, and we came to take our son back and he's Glen, someone took him from me and Chucky and we came to get him back."

"I'm Mary Beth, and I was taking care of Glen until the owner of him gets picked up."

"Belle owns him, and we're her friends."

"Nice to meet you four." Mary Beth said.

"Now that we found Glen Tiffany, let's go home." Chucky said as Tiffany stopped him.

"Wait a minute Chucky, we haven't been here yet."

"Yeah dad, we gotta look around and see the whole city."

"He's right Chucky." Joan replied.

"Yeah, I never been to Toronto before so I gotta see everything."

"Ok then fine, we'll look around." Chucky sighted "But after that, we're leaving so Belle doesn't get worried sick."

"That's if she is." Tiffany replied.

Meanwhile at Belle's house

"Joan! Jennifer! Chucky! Tiffany!" Belle called but no one heard Belle's voice "Oh no, something must have happened last night."

Then Belle was dilating Wesley's number to see, if he can come with Belle to find Chucky and his friends.

"Maybe Wesley knows where they are."

After Belle got Wesley's phone ringing on her phone she saw a note from Tiffany and her friends on the table, Belle picked up the note.

"What? Tiffany and her friends have gone to Toronto to save Glen? wow, I didn't know that, Tiffany and Chucky were missing their son so much."

"Hello?" Wesley picked up.

"Hi Wesley, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong Belle?" Wesley asked "You sounded upset and crying at the same time, what's the matter?"

"Wesley, Chucky and his friends they're gone." Belle sobbed.

"Gone where Belle?"

"To Toronto, they wanted to save Glen." Belle cried "Just come over, we're going to see if they took the GO train there."

"Ok, I'll come over. And we'll take the limo and find them."

"Ok, I'll be outside in 5 minutes waiting for you."

"That sounds good Belle, don't cry honey I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"Ok see you there, bye Wesley."

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Belle was standing out the front door and she saw Wesley had been walking to her house, Belle grabbed her limo keys and went to the limo same with Wesley.

"You're driving?"

"Yes, we gotta find Chucky and his friends; before someone gets hurt." Belle said as she and Wesley jumped into the limo and sped off to the GO station to Toronto.

Back in Toronto

"See guys, isn't Toronto cool?"

"Yes Mary Beth, I love this place." Tiffany replied as she picked up hearing music from the baseball dome "Guys, I hear something listen."

"I hear it too."

"Same."

"Me too, I hear music." Chucky said.

"But where mom?"

"This way, in the baseball dome let's go." Tiffany replied as she and her friends went into the baseball dome.

"So this is where the music you hear was from here, you have great hearing Tiffany." Mary Beth said meanwhile under the train bridge their was the girl was watching Tiffany and her friends go inside the dome, it was the same girl that kidnapped Glen.

"Well well well then Chucky and friends, your women Kate is going to get you for taking Glen. This will be payback."

In the dome

"Wow, this is the dome?"

"Yep." Mary Beth replied to Chucky "People come here to watch baseball, it's my favorite type of place."

"Let's go down and sing." Joan said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jennifer replied.

"Wait you two."

"Guys wait, come back."

Glen and Mary Beth followed Chucky and the rest of the group until they were near the stage.

"Let's sing something."

"How about this." Jennifer said as she saw everyone watching Chucky and his friends staring at them. "Ok, we're going to sing..."

"How about Hot Wings, from Rio." Joan said.

"Ok people, I'm going to sing a song from...Have any of you seen Rio yell yeah."

"Wow, this is weird with people watching us from here." Chucky said as everyone started to cheer.

"No it's not Chucky, it's great to be us."

_Jennifer: "Ok everyone, I want you to clap and sing as we sing sing along with us. And this will be our version."_

_Joan: "Party as girls, baby."_

_Jennifer: I wanna Dance, I wanna party. I wanna dance, I wanna party_

_Joan and Jennifer: I wanna dance, and live my life. I wanna dance and FLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY!_

_Joan: I'm up high, fly just like a bird._

_Jennifer: "What's up there?"_

_Joan: Oh yeah baby just fly me up like a rocket, fly so high but I need to come back for anything_

_Jennifer "HEY!"_

_Glen: When it's starts, there's an't no stopping it._

_Joan: Sides, I wanna live my life and party. All I wanted is to be free and move my body._

_Jennifer: Now I'm around the world, and I wanna live my life in Rio. Rio, Rio Rio then I saw it._

Then Chucky started to dance Tiffany looked at her husband.

"Chucky what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

Then Glen saw his dad dancing in front of Tiffany.

"Alright dad." Glen said as Chucky was still dancing.

_Jennifer and Joan: AND FLLLLLLLLY!_

_Joan: Samba, Samba, samba, samba._

_Jennifer: I wanted to get your blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster._

Then Tiffany started to dance in front of Chucky as he stood there watching his wife dances.

"Hey dad, you and mom might had this before I saw born." Glen said to Chucky.

"What are you talking about Glen, you didn't see this."

"No, before I was born Belle tolled me that you and mom did dances like this. Mom wants to dance with you go on."

Then Glen pushed Chucky as he banged into Tiffany and they both started to dance.

_Joan: I wanna dance, I wanna party, I wanna dance, I wanna party. I wanna dance, and live my life. I wanna dance, and FFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!_

_Joan and Jennifer: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

Then Chucky threw Tiffany in the air and started to sing.

_Tiffany: Lya lya lya lya lya lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. lya lya lya lya lya lya lya lya llyya lya la lya lya Lyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa. _

_Joan and Jennifer: __Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!_

After the song was over everyone started to clap for Chucky and his friends.

"Wow, they really love it."

"Yeah, we better kept on looking around Toronto." Chucky said.

"There's the CN tower, wanna go there?" Mary Beth asked.

"Sure." Jennifer said.

"I will love too." Joan said.

"Me and Tiffany with Glen go on their tomorrow, it's getting very dark."

"I agree with Chucky."

"Me too." Glen replied.

"Ok Guys, why not you go to the Toronto zoo; while Jennifer, Joan and I go to the CN tower."

"See you back at your house Mary Beth." Chucky said as he, Tiffany and Glen went to the Toronto zoo.

Meanwhile at the GO Train station

Belle and Wesley got to the GO Train station, they parked their limo where Belle's car was parked beside her limo.

"That's the car that Chucky and his friends took, to save Glen." Wesley said.

"Right, and we gotta go to Toronto and find them."

"Yeah, we gotta get on a GO Train that takes us to Toronto."

"Let's do that Wesley, and then bring Chucky and his friends back home." Belle said as she and Wesley went on a s reach to find a GO Train that takes people to Toronto.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

While in the Toronto zoo Chucky, Tiffany and Glen went to explore around the zoo that they've never been to.

"This place is huge."

"Yeah, it's allot better than Elmvale." Chucky said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to come here."

"Same here."

"Me too." Glen sighted "I wonder what Belle and Wesley are doing?"

"Maybe they're looking for us, maybe wondering about where we are." Chucky replied then he saw a mountain at the place where wolves were "Let's get on the top of that mountain."

"Dad, where are you going?"

"To the top of that mountain."

"Chucky get back here, if Belle or Wesley were here you'll be in big trouble." Tiffany replied as she and Glen followed Chucky to the top of the mountain where wolves were there.

At the CN tower

Mary Beth, Joan and Jennifer were in the CN tower looking around.

"Wow girls, look at the glass floor." Mary Beth said "It can hold 3 hippos."

"Wow, this is cool." Joan replied.

"Wow, everyone's like ants down there."

Then Joan stared at the moon as she went to a window.

"AAAAROOOOOO!" howled Joan.

"What are you doing?"

"Howling; me, Jennifer, Chucky, Glen and Tiffany howl to the moon when we see it every night."

"You wanna hear us howl?" Jennifer Tilly asked.

"Sure."

Meanwhile at the Toronto zoo

Chucky, Tiffany and Glen saw the people down below Chucky stood where the moon shined and he started to howl.

"OHhhhhhhhh."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Glen, me and your mother used to howl to the moon before you were born."

"Can I howl with you two?" Glen asked.

"Sure Glen, just follow me and Chucky."

"Wooooooah, OOOOOOOOOOhhh, woah woah, wooooh."

Then Glen joined in.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

AT the CN Tower

"AARRRROOOOO!"

"AROOOOO!"

Joan and Jennifer howled to impress Mary Beth with their howling skills.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHH."

Back at the Toronto zoo

"Ohhhhhhh."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Glen howled, then Tiffany wanted to join in so she did.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Chucky, Glen and Tiffany howled as the people heard their howling from below they saw the 3 dolls howling, it was beautiful. Everyone loved it, even the children loved it as well.

Later that night

Chucky, Tiffany and Glen howled on their way back home. They saw Joan and Jennifer with Mary Beth, they got home before they did.

"How's the CN tower?" Chucky asked.

"Great, how's your trip to the zoo?" Jennifer asked.

"Great, we were howling and I heard your howling."

"We were howling at the CN tower." Joan said.

"And we were hearing you three howling as well."

"Yes, we were howling at the zoo."

"So you guys had a great time," Mary Beth yawned "Ok guys, bedtime then we'll be up for tomorrow."

Meanwhile at a hotel

Wesley and Belle rented a hotel to stay for the night then they'll find Chucky and his friends the next day.

"I hope Chucky and his friends are safe."

"I hope so too Belle, maybe they found Glen somewhere."

The next morning

Jennifer, Joan, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen and Mary Beth were up and they were ready to start a new day.

"Morning Tiffany."

"Morning Chucky, so should we go to the CN tower today?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure, I was thinking about that. And maybe just you, me and Glen can go this afternoon."

"Yes, that will be great."

Later in the afternoon

Chucky, Tiffany with Glen were on their way to the CN tower.

"Isn't this place great dad?"

"It is son, Belle's been here years ago." Chucky replied.

"Now Glen, you wait outside while me and Chucky go to the washroom."

"Ok mom, I will not move."

"That's a good boy." Tiffany said as she and Chucky went into the washroom, while Glen was waiting outside with Mary Beth meanwhile Kate saw Glen and she knew where to go with him.

"Haha, no Chucky or Tiffany with Jennifer, Joan or Mary Beth looking. Now this is my chance."

When nobody was looking Chucky, Tiffany, Jennifer and Joan heard Glen screaming.

"MOM DAD HELP!"

"GLEN!" Tiffany shrieked.

"Glen!" Chucky shouted as he, Tiffany, Jennifer and Joan ran to the front to see Mary Beth feeling sad.

"Did you see that women, she'll kill you four next." Mary Beth warned them.

"Where's Glen Mary Beth?" Tiffany asked.

"Kate got him."

Tiffany started to feel like crying; Chucky, Joan and Jennifer had their eyes looked at their feet.

"Oh no, I didn't want this girl to take him to the docks where the boats are."

"Oh I wish Ms Crisp was here." Tiffany sighted.

_Flashback _

_"Why did you do this for us Ms Crisp?"_

_"Because Tiffany and Chucky, you guys were Belle's friends. And friendship's the most important thing that has happened."_

_End Flashback_

Tiffany knew that Glen may need her, Chucky, Jennifer and Joan.

"I'm going after Glen, he's mine and Chucky's son."

"Ok then, I'll come with you to help you save Glen and stop that girl."

Meanwhile

Belle and Wesley saw that women Kate on the poster that said 'wanted, female stolen a doll.'

"Wow, that's the girl who she took Glen." Wesley said as Belle saw Mary Beth, Chucky, Tiffany, Joan and Jennifer running to the docks where Kate has token Glen.

"I see them, let's go."

Meanwhile at the docks

Kate was around Glen, making sure that he doesn't get away.

"Now Glen, this bite won't hurt a bit."

Then Jennifer and Joan tackled Kate and plumed her to the ground so she doesn't get away.

"Now we have you." Jennifer growled as Kate, Jennifer, Mary Beth and Joan started to fight as Tiffany and Chucky were in the fountain.

"Mom, dad. I knew you would come." Glen smiled as Tiffany went to save Glen as Chucky called the police to take Kate away.

"I'm glad you're ok Glen, mommy's glad that you're safe." Tiffany hugged Glen.

Then Kate shoved Jennifer into the ground weak same with Joan as Tiffany jumped on Kate with a bed sheet and started to walk her into the water.

"Now Tiff." Chucky said as Tiffany jumped off of Kate and hand cuffed her to the railing.

"What did you do to me?"

"This is what is going to happen."

Then Wesley, the cops and Belle saw Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, Mary Beth, Kate, Jennifer and Joan they were safe.

"Chucky! Tiffany! Glen!" Belle shouted as she hugged her friends.

"Belle, we captured Kate. She's the one who stole Glen."

"So she is the one, cops take Kate away." Belle said as the cops took Kate away then Tiffany saw Jennifer and Joan lying on the ground.

"Jennifer?...Joan?" Tiffany cried weakly "Please Jennifer, Joan. You can't do this, please wake up."

Then Chucky, Mary Beth and Wesley with Belle and Glen saw Jennifer and Joan lying down (as they fought that both girls were dead).

Then Tiffany started to cry as Jennifer and Joan opened their eyes to see Tiffany crying.

"Tiffany?"

"We're not dead, it was a knock down that's all." Jennifer said, as Tiffany's tears were drying as she saw that both girls were ok.

"JENNIFER! JOAN!" Tiffany shouted as everyone hugged Joan and Jennifer as Belle turned to Mary Beth.

"I've seen you movies, and listen to your music." Mary Beth said to Belle "They were great."

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"I'm Mary Beth."

"I'm Belle, and you've knew about me."

"Yes I did, when I saw your movies and music I bought them." Mary Beth replied.

"Wow, I really didn't know that."

"She's been taking care of our son, while we were looking for him." Chucky added.

"Yes I have, when Kate dropped Glen off at my door I brought him in. I fed him and gave him lots of love."

"Thanks, I really loved that."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you where we were going." Tiffany sighted.

"It's fine, but that was a brave thing you four did. Coming to save Glen."

"Belle, can we stay for one more day?"

"Ok Chucky."

"You guys are always welcome here anytime, even in the summer too."

"Thanks Mary Beth, we'll come see you whenever we're not busy." Belle replied.

Back in Barrie

Few hours later Belle and her friends have returned from Toronto with their limo and car.

"Wow, it's great to be home." Jennifer said as she laid on the grass.

"Yeah, I missed home." Tiffany replied.

"Look mom, I think Wesley's doing something with Belle."

"Ok Belle, I really want to ask you this for a really long time and..."

"Are you forgetting this?" Chucky asked as he handed a wedding ring to Wesley as Chucky stood beside Glen and Tiffany with Jennifer and Joan.

"Belle, will you marry me?"

"Yes Wesley, I do want to be with you." Belle said as Wesley slipped a ring on her finger and she and Wesley then kissed.

"Awww." Jennifer and Joan said, as then Tiffany started to cry.

"With all the best moments with Belle, this is my favorite one."

"I love this moment too Tiffany." Chucky replied as he hugged with wife.

A day at the wedding

Wesley and Belle were together and the wedding was about over when they were having cake.

"So Belle, are you bringing us someone or something back from your honeymoon?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, I will do that."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"You'll see after our honeymoon." Belle replied.

The end


End file.
